


Just Five Things

by ashleyy15



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sexual Hints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyy15/pseuds/ashleyy15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to their relationship, Percy and Nico need to accept a few things about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Five Things

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best, wrote this when I was hella sleepy :/

**1\. Cheesiness is something Nico rarely showed.**

**  
**Percy discovered this on Valentine's Day. He'd thought the son of Hades would be extra romantic on the special day, but instead he found the boy the opposite. After waking up with no tray of breakfast as he expected and no chocolates waiting for him on his bed side, he decided to tone down his expectations and decided that his boyfriend was probably just forgotten. (Yeah right, the day everyone exchange chocolates and boys running around confessing to girls, and Nico just happened to "forgotten". Maybe he's just shy or something.)

     'Even though he forgot, that doesn't mean I can't do something for him!' Percy thought to himself as a grin slowly made its way to his face. 

     First, he tried making blue cake the way his mother always did, but apparently cooking wasn't something he was good at. So the kitchen became a huge mess of blue coloring. Second, he thought of buying flowers for him but then the thought of Nico having Persephone as a stepmother put a halt to that idea. The poor boy probably seen too many flowers in one lifetime. Next, he thought of just bringing the boy out on a proper date since they rarely got the time to go out without worrying about monsters spotting them. 

     "Percy, you look constipated." 

     The voice of his lover quickly broke him from his train of thought. "Nico!" The boy must have shadow-travelled into his apartment because he was pretty sure he didn't hear the front door opening. Percy's eyes widened when he saw what Nico was holding. Dvds, two bags of chips and a medium-sized box. "W-what is all that for?" Percy asked, tilting his head to the side, feeling confused. Nevertheless, he followed after Nico to the living room where he placed the stuff on the coffee table before reaching to get the remote. 

     Feeling the emptiness beside him, Nico growled at Percy, a little irritated. "Well? Are you going to sit down and watch a movie with me or not?" Almost immediately, Percy scampered over to the younger demigod and snuggled next to him. "What movie do you wanna watch?" 

     "Anything." 

     "Percy, just choose one." 

     "Happy Valentine’s Day." Percy said, his voice semi-muffled as he pressed his face into Nico's nape. Percy breathed in his scent, smiling as he realized his boyfriend was doing all this just for him. Now that he thought of it, cuddling and watching a movie did seemed to be something Nico would do on a day as such.

     “This won’t be an everyday thing, Jackson.”

     “Yeah, I know.”

 

**2\. Nico has a huge appetite.**

_Growl._ All eyes snapped towards the son of Hades. Out of all the times his stomach could growl, it had to be in the middle of a Truth or Dare game. Nico hid his face in his hands, determined to never look at his friends ever again. That was just how embarrassed he felt right then.

     Beside him, he felt Percy moved. Slowly, he felt Percy took him by his wrist and beckoned him to get up. Still blushing, he pushed himself up and followed after Percy who called out to their friends, “We’ll be back in a bit!”

     The two boys ventured into the kitchen where Percy’s mother always kept unlimited food since she knew growing boys would need lots of food. Percy grabbed some leftover cheese cake from the fridge and handed it to Nico on a plate. After giving a sheepish smile, Nico quickly shovelled the food into his stomach. Percy, on the other hand, was having a hard time controlling himself. Watching his boyfriend eat cheese cake shouldn’t be sexy, but _it was._

     He watched as Nico sucked and licked the remaining cream off the fork, feeling him getting a little frustrated. Was it just him or was the room getting hotter? Nico must have realized his stare on him because amusement flickered in his eyes as he let out a smirk. He wanted to see Percy frustrated just by watching him. Nico proceeded in sucking off his finger, letting out a small moan and did a little victory dance in his mind when he saw Percy suppressing a groan.

     Percy was having a hard time controlling himself. His whole body was screaming at him to jump the boy and tear his clothes off. He could feel warmth pooling at his nether regions and he silently cursed the tightness of his pants. Then he snapped.

     _Fuck it. He’s asking for it._

Seconds later they found himself in Percy’s bedroom with Nico’s hands travelling all over Percy’s body. Every thought of their friends playing Truth or Dare in the next room was long forgotten as they drown in each other’s kisses.

     Percy bit down on Nico’s bottom lip, earning a moan from the younger male. He felt Nico’s grip on his hair tightened as Percy grinned his hips against him. “Percy, I-“

     _Growl..._

Percy quickly shot Nico a glance which said ‘Are you kidding me?’ while Nico blushed all the way to his neck. “This is so embarrassing...” After that, it took Percy forever to stop laughing with Nico who gave up on getting anymore action from his boyfriend.

**3\. Being manipulative is a talent for Nico di Angelo.**

Everyone in Camp Half-Blood always found Nico sweet and selfless, though he was creepy too at times, but otherwise, everyone loved him after getting to know him. Only one person could see through the act and see him for who he really was. And he was a certain son of Poseidon named Percy Jackson.

     “Come on, Percy. Just stay in today.” _Don’t listen to him. Don’t listen to him._ Percy kept on repeating it in his mind. No matter how much he wanted to just sleep in and spend time with his boyfriend, he needed to work on his sword fighting with some of the other campers in the Hermes cabin. After Luke left, he somehow made it his responsibility to make sure Luke’s brothers and sisters get extra lessons from him. Maybe it was out of guilt, but along the way he somehow liked the kids.

     “I have train today. You can come with me, if you want.” Percy said, hoping that Nico would just take his offer and stop asking him to stay.

     “But didn’t you feel good last night?” asked the boy in his bed. He mentally cursed on not making Nico get clothes on the minute they woke up. If there was a surprise inspection, he didn’t want to see Piper’s face if she found Nico naked in Percy’s bed.

     Percy slightly flinched when he felt warm breath on his ear. “ _I’m still naked under all these sheets, you know?”_  Nico whispered before trailing kisses down Percy’s neck. Already he could feel himself getting hard and he mentally slapped himself when he realized that was just what Nico wanted. There was no way he could walk out of his cabin in this state. Not when there was bulge forming.

     “I hate you,” he said though there wasn’t any resentment in his tone.

     Beside him, Nico chuckled. “Love you too.”

     Later on, he met up with the Hermes kids and apologized, not without promising an extra hour the next day. He could just imagine his boyfriend chuckling darkly, already imagining ways to get Percy to break his promise.

**4\. The definition of Percy is basically ‘oblivious’.**

Sometimes Nico wondered if he hated Percy more than he loved him. After getting sexually frustrated, all Nico wanted was to drag Percy to bed and fuck him. But Percy was constantly surrounded with other campers so Nico resulted in giving him subtle hints which Percy was completely oblivious to. Even after staring at him as he sparred with an Ares kid, Percy still didn’t realize that Nico was basically stripping him by his eyes.

     “What is wrong with him?!” Nico resisted the urge to stomp his foot like a spoiled kid who was being denied on giving him treats. Beside him, Annabeth looked like she was about to explode in laughter. “What?”

     “I told you he is a seaweed brain.” Annabeth smirked at the boy.

     “How did you deal with him when you guys were dating?” Though many people thought it was strange to see Annabeth and Nico being all buddy-buddy at times, Nico found it easier to talk to her when he needed to rant on his frustration. Most of the time, Percy was the cause of that frustration.

     “Nico, you just have to face him head on. Giving him subtle hints won’t work.”

     Nico groaned, knowing that was the last thing he wanted to hear. “Okay. Thanks, Annabeth.”

     That night, Nico waited in the Poseidon cabin. The minute the door creaked open, Nico pulled Percy in by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. “Nico? What are you-“ A pair of lips cut Percy off and he was shocked to see Nico kissing him. Sure, they had kissed lots of times but it was the first time Nico initiated it. Clumsy hands tried to remove his shirt and he moaned when he felt a tongue slipping into his mouth.

     Percy grabbed Nico by the hips and guided him to his bed. Nico’s legs gave out when the mattress hit the back of his knees. He was happy that Percy was responding to his kisses, touching him everywhere and moaning at his every touch.

     “You don’t need to give me hints just to get my attention, Nico.” Percy whispered huskily into Nico’s ear. “All you have to do is kiss me.”

     Nico gasped as Percy grazed his teeth along his neck, giving little kisses here and there. “Y-you’re still wearing too many clothes.” He moaned as he felt Percy grinding against him. The friction was driving him insane. Every move Percy made sent waves of pleasure up his body. “For God’s sake, touch me already, Percy!”

 

**5\. A jealous Percy is a possessive Percy.**

Percy had never felt more jealous in his entire lifetime. He hated how he had to suffer as his boyfriend gave the new kid a tour around camp. Percy knew it was Nico’s duty but he couldn’t help but feel waves of jealousy hitting him as he watched their hands accidentally brush against each other, or just the sight of Nico checking him out.

     From the corner of his eyes, he saw one of Demeter’s daughters waving Nico over. Relieved that his boyfriend was finally away from the new kid, he decided to plan his revenge. There’s no way Nico could get away that easily, especially not after making him jealous like that.

     “Could you help out at the stables? Show those newbies how to ride, eh?”

     So that was how Percy found himself sneaking around with his boyfriend in the stables. Right after the other campers left, he tackled Nico and pinned him against the wall, already shoving his tongue down his throat. Surprised by Percy’s sudden enthusiasm, Nico pushed against his chest, needing to breathe.

     “P-Percy, what’s with you?”

     The sight of Nico panting just from his kisses with a flushed face was so inviting, Percy didn’t want anyone else to see him like this. Nico was _his._ No one else’s. Without answering the shorter male, he pressed his lips against his neck, licking and sucking, _branding him._

     “You’re mine.” He growled. Percy smirked when he felt the male under him shiver.

     “Is it b-because you’re jealous?”

     Percy pressed harder against him as confirmation. He wasn’t going to hide it, the whole point of this was to make sure Nico knew he was Percy’s and his alone. “Tell me, Nico. Did you think he was cute?”

     For a moment, Nico was silent. “He’s quite cute.” At that response, Percy narrowed his eyes. Was he trying to make him jealous even more? At that realization, he smirked and leaned closer so their breaths were basically mixed.

     “Oh? I bet you want him to touch you, to tie you up and fuck you. I bet you want him to grind his hips over and over on you until you cum, don’t you? He would fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week. Is that what you want?” Nico didn’t say anything, instead he pressed his lips against Percy’s and pushed him to the ground, quickly getting on top and straddled him.

     “Fuck me already, Jackson.”

     Later on during the campfire, no one questioned as to why Nico and Percy’s hair stuck out in different angles. No one questioned the bite marks on Nico di Angelo’s neck either. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gods I am so ashamed of this. I swear, this is my first smut fic so it's terrible.


End file.
